Providing quality customer service is increasingly important in today's competitive business environment. Although self-service channels, such as a website or mobile application, provide consistent service to customers, service provided through interaction with human or robot (e.g., a chatbot) agents is subjective and therefore suitable for providing quick, real-time responses that can adapt to specific customer needs. A customer's overall satisfaction with a customer service agent (either human or robot) often depends on factors such as the agent's interpersonal skills, personality, and relevant knowledge. Accordingly, it is critical for enterprises to ensure the correct and most adept agent is engaged with a customer during each service interaction.